


Cleaving

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: Divorce, Episode Tag, F/M, Friendship, One Shot, Short One Shot, post epsiode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: All Marissa has ever wanted in life was someone to cleave to.





	Cleaving

She texts him, tells him there’s a file on his desk- a new client, first thing tomorrow morning. He has to see it, ASAP. 

But, the thing is, she is lying. Through her teeth. It’s just that… she needs her friend to tell _her I told you so_, or _I’m sorry. _

Or maybe, just maybe… just nothing at all. 

Bull had been there, the first time around. After her first divorce from Greg. He helped her picking her pieces up. Gave her a new direction. A purpose when she thought she had nothing left to fight for. 

And, when she and Greg had tried to get back together the first time around, Bull had bene there. the good friend. The silent one. the shoulder ready for her to cry on. 

She feels guilty – well, not really guilty, more like… ashamed. She’s really been around for her friend, and yet she expects him to. And why so? because, deep down, this is how it is: Bull pretends everything is all right and that he doesn’t need any help, but when someone needs him- one of them, a family member, some old acquaintance he hadn’t heard from in twenty years- he answers the call. 

She takes notes of start being a good friend from tomorrow on-right now, she isn’t sober enough to do anything about that. 

Right now, she is just drunk enough to ask for her friend (and his former ex-wife) to crush on his couch, because there’s no way she’s coming back home to a man who feels like vomiting and destroying anything in his path at the mere sight of _her, _his former ex-wife.

(Maybe she should have a talk with Bull and Isabella. They could be in for a threat, after all, if there’s a pattern in getting married for the second time to your ex, something to learn from all of her mistakes. But maybe it’s just her. Isabella’s parents loved her, after all, and she and Bull both wanted their kid- and could have it.)

“Marissa, life’s not over….” He whispers to her in the semi-dark of the office, looking at her as she was frail and precious- and yet like she was one of the most important things in his life. 

“I know, I know….” She smiles sadly and pours herself another scotch as Bull retrieves her killing heels. 

She sighs, her eyes closed. He is right. Life’s not over. She moved past Greg once, she’ll do it again. Just, in time. 

Until then, there’s always her job- and her friends. 

All she has ever wanted in life was someone to cleave to. And it looks like she found it. They are around her. They’ve always been – she’s been just too blind to see it, to see _them. _

Bull’s right. Tomorrow, will be a new day, one she’ll not have to face alone. 


End file.
